marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-26111
In the graveyard were the skeletal remains and crashed starships of the Kree and Skrulls from the Kree-Skrull War. In the original timeline the Avengers had prevented the war from reaching Earth, which no longer appeared to have been the case. Patrolling the graveyard were members of Starkguard. The two of them went to New York City, and found it intact but greatly changed. It was now a city which was defended by a fleet of airborne carriers. They encountered the Defenders who believed them to be Skrulls. Forcing them into a running fight with the Defenders which they eventually ended with their captures. At which point Tony Stark arrived with an escort of drones. The two of them were turned over to Tony Stark, who with the help of Xavier and Emma Frost were able to confirm that they were from an alternate reality where humanity was exterminated by Ultron and that they went back in time to change the future. Which they succeeded at creating this new reality but in the process the broke the timeline. Tony Stark explained to Wolverine the changes that happened due to the murder of Henry Pym. After his murder, the Avengers soon broke up. In the battle between magic and technology, magic won. He lost half his body in the Latveria-Asgard Wars, which is the last time that Thor was seen as Asgard abandoned the human race. The sorceress Morgana le Fay had conquered half the world, including Europe. While the Invisible Woman and Wolverine were being interrogated on one of the Starkguard Carriers above the city, a portal opened above New York City. From which an army of demonic-like robots and dragon-like steads poured forth, led by Morgana le Fay. During the aerial battle, two of the Starkguard Carriers collided into each other and then crashed into New York City. Which resulted in a nuclear-like explosion that destroyed New York City, took out the Starkguard Carriers which were still airborne, and killed the Defenders. Wolverine survived the explosion and encountered a dying Tony Stark, who begged him not to try to go back in the past again. He told them that what he was doing was damaging the time stream, thereby risking not only Earth but the universe itself. Despite the warning, Wolverine again went back in time. | Residents = * Morgan le Fay ** Doombots * Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** J.A.R.V.I.S. ** Starkguards * Defenders ** Colonel America (Steve Rogers) ** Cable (Scott Summers) ** Captain Marvel (Janet van Dyne) ** Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) ** Hulk (Bruce Banner) ** Starlord (Peter Quill) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) ** Wolverine (James "Logan" Howlett) * Avengers ** Goliath (Hank Pym) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** Hercules ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Invisible Woman (Sue Storm) ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) * Nick Fury * Dragon Man * Thor Odinson * Charles Xavier * Emma Frost | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = EVENTS POTENTIALLY UNDONE BY HANK PYM’S DEATH (and resulting ripple effects) }} Category:Age of Ultron (Event) Category:Realities created due to Time Travel